Eden (World)
The world in which the story of Final Fantasy: Primal Force occur, is known as Eden (エデン, Eden). Greatly resembling two islands, Eden is actually one great country composed of two great islands with several smaller islands surrounding them. Eden consists of many diverse climates: the tropical seaside villages of Colm and Antardesha, the temperate locales of City of Banansu and Pannera, the polar extremes of Nifelheim and Songhee, the deep, mystical forests of Hawakansa Forest and the arid deserts of Muspelheim and Nibiru. Another place which makes people who died in grace ready for Heaven is named Purgatory. It is actually a state of mind. This place also punishes bad people before they’re going to Hell. Economy Currency Eden uses thret, kiba and nab as its official currencies, but it is found many different currencies from the past, such as bronze nidads and silver colushes. Many marginalized groups use deodons and pios, which are considered unofficial currencies and are not allowed in cities and villages Commerce The people in Eden is seen weaving, working in shops and bars, playing sports, raising domestic animals, sailing boats and fishing and performing in various entertainment troupes. Many of Eden’s residents also grow food to supply their fellow Edens with consumable food. Some people earn money by healing the sick with magic, being seers and also hunters, but hunting wild animals are forbidden. Geography Eden is surrounded by water, and has two divided continents, where the largest one, Mikvar, spans from Eden’s south pole to well above Eden’s equator. The other one, Perivia, is half the size of Mikvar, but is still the continent with the most population. Altogether the world consists of 34 places to visit, and some are yet to be discovered. The biggest city is the Ballad City, and around 20% of Mikvar’s land is covered in sand, giving the place the name Muspelheim Desert. Climate The whole world is a lot like Earth whit its hot, temperate and cold temperature. The nearer the country is to equator, the hotter it is. The islands of Tempes and its neighboring countries Traesh, Ballad and Salavia are the ones nearest, and the population does not wear more than light clothing, such as skirts, summer dresses, shorts, or even bikinis. When reaching Gillagan in Mikvar and Jeromia in Perivia, the temperature become much cooler; this is shown by the population wearing a little heavier clothing. Near Eden’s north pole it’s much colder, shown by its inhabitants wearing heavy clothing. There is snow in Songhee and Nifelheim and on the mountain regions, such as Mt. Pompoda and Mt. Hayanun, and there is frost on the ground early in the morning on the Sylvan Lands. The northern tip of Eden is the only place that has snow and cold nights; the other ones have hot, cool or humid temperatures, with the exception of the deserts of Muspelheim and Nibiru and the temperature shifting countries. Flora/Fauna Much like Earth, Eden’s fauna consists of carnivores, herbivores and omnivores. Many of them are threats to the human society, but a small part of them are domesticated. The most normal animal to own is the sheep, cows, horses, cats and dogs, and even snakes. Birds are free, and the insects are protected by law. People use the horses as transportation and the sheep etc. are used to make clothes and food. All plant species in Eden resemble real-world vegetation with some notable exceptions: some of the plants are on fire, but people can still touch them without trouble, and others look like they’re floating above the earth. The rarest of all of the plants is the extremely poisonous flower of the hakkan’s tree, the hakkan flower. Population Races/Ethnic Groups *'Humans' – the predominant race in Eden. They are widespread, and even live in the polar extremes such as the mountains and Nifelheim, the coldest places in Eden. Though not very good in magic, they are extremely good with physical attacks. *'Nibira' – a race of canidae-like humanoids. They live in the deserts and got their name from the biggest desert, Nibiru. *'Shangra' – almost exactly the same as humans with two traits of their own: their demon-like tail and the small horns on their forehead. They are skilled in dark magic. They are assisted with a familiar each. *'Nomad' – people moving from place to place without permanently settling down in one location. They are hybrids, a mixed race between humans and asorins. They are recognizable by the giant wings on their back. *'Asorin' – a race of angel-like humanoids. They live high upon the mountains where most people do not dare walk. They have pale skin, white wings and usually blond hair, but some with tanned skin have been seen. They excel in healing and telepathy Spiritual Beings In Eden there is only one type of the supposedly “immortal” beings: the Primals. They are the spirits that hold the worlds balance together, but become vicious spirits after the Celestial Realm was ripped apart and “devoured”. Either race can capture and summon these beasts, but only one per millennia. Koudelka is the only one who has to kill hers. There is only one class of magical fauna in Eden: the primals. List of Eden locations